


It Needs To Hurt

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [111]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Hatemance, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rivalmance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Fenders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Needs To Hurt

Fenris crushes him to the wall with a snarl, and quite of their own accord his lips crush against Anders’ rough, blood-crusted mouth. He tastes of the lyrium potions he guzzled to protect the whole party and keep them on two legs, with a hint of ash and dirt. He smells of Darktown: shit and sewers and musty bandages and pungent, spicy poultices of all kinds. He is the embodiment of magic unbound, a force destined and doomed to destroy itself and all others around it.

Still, he rather likes it. And the way Anders moans, then sallies back against him, the mage rather likes it too. Perhaps they are not so different after all.


End file.
